1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanization for resolving ambiguous range and particularly to an ambiguous range resolving system operable in a digital doppler radar system for measuring range of targets at relatively high velocities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For radar systems operating at medium or high PRF (pulse repetition frequency), target range at ranges greater than the equivalent distance between transmitted pulses are ambiguous and provide an indefinite range reading. Conventionally, systems are provided to perform a range only coincidence to remove the ambiguous results but these conventional arrangements are limited to targets at relatively low velocity such as under 800 knots. These conventional systems which only respond to the filter numbers in one or the near range bin for detecting a target, result in detection of a large number of false targets. A system that would unscramble ambiguous range with a minimum of false target detections when the relative velocity of the targets is substantially high, would be an improvement and an advantage to the art.